The field of the present invention is latches for aircraft panels.
Latching mechanisms have been developed which employ a keeper, a hook to engage the keeper, mounting linkage for mounting the hook and a handle to actuate the latch through the mounting linkage. Such devices have found utility in the mounting and/or locking of aircraft panels such as engine cowlings and the like. In such devices, overcenter locking mechanisms associated with the mounting linkage establish rigid retention of the panel with the latch in a locked state. The handle controls the overcenter mechanism and is itself independently latched into place in the locked position.
In aircraft applications, the latching mechanism must provide a smooth outer surface flush with the panel, be light in weight and have a thin profile. Typically aircraft paneling is located as close as possible to both structural elements and other internal devices within the aircraft. Consequently, the smallest profile possible is advantageous. A latch presently known for aircraft panel application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,557, issued Mar. 9, 1982 to Bourne et al. This patent is incorporated into the present disclosure by reference.